Communication with server-based applications may involve transmitting client data from a remote client to a server. For example, front-end applications accessible via a data network (e.g., social media marketing application) may utilize multiple back-end services (e.g., analytics services, campaign development services, dashboard services, etc.). A front-end application that uses a given authentication credential for authenticating a user may access one or more back-end services that use different authentication credentials. Each transaction with a given back-end service may involve the front-end application transmitting an authentication credential specific to the back-end service on behalf of a user that is logged into the front-end application. During a session with a user, the front-end application may temporarily store the credential for the back-end service to avoid repeatedly prompting the user for the credential.
It is desirable to securely store credentials and other client data provided by a user to a server during a session with an application executed at the server.